It's a small world after all
by writergirl94
Summary: Different lives, different jobs, different worlds but strangely the Winchesters and the Salvatore's find something in common.  What? Big brothers are afraid of flying!


**A/N: LOOK HERE FOR ONE SECOND. This will NOT be continued. One little Onshot thing here was written and bam. I thought of it while I was on my flight home from Mexico. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Different lives, different jobs, different worlds but strangely the Winchesters and the Salvatore's find something in common. **

It's a small world after all 

"Are you okay?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

It was the only conversation that the Salvatore brothers shared as the plane took off.

Damon Salvatore sat in the isle seat with both hands gripped on the armrests. Damon didn't like flying. He flew places when it was in desperate need but would stay places for long amounts of time so he didn't have to encounter another flight.

Back in 1988 he took a plane to Italy and stayed two years. He didn't like planes. Sure he could fly, he was a vampire after all. The fact was Damon didn't like the idea of a chunk of metal flying and he already had nightmares of the plane crashing into a jungle and some giant tree branch going through his heart. Yes he hated planes. It was his personal secret.

Stefan knew his brother extremely well, more than anyone in fact. In there human days he knew when Damon was sick, when he was upset, and even when he was angry. Damon hid his emotions well but there were cracks in the foundation that Stefan spotted right away.

Stefan had been on two plan rides with Damon a long while ago and he spotted the signs. The first was the isle seat. It wasn't an obvious sign until Stefan studied it more clearly. It was the one seat that was easiest to bolt from and the easiest to get liquor from the flight attendants. Another sign was how quiet Damon was. No sarcastic comments, no witty remarks, and he didn't even bother to check out any hot girls that arrived on the plane. Stefan noticed how tense his body was during take off and the entire flight. His big brother didn't like flying and he knew this.

Xoxo

As the plane soared through the sky Damon appeared motionless with his eyes shut and Stefan decided not to bother him. So he read his book. After a little while he stood to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Stefan said.

Damon didn't budge, "Okay."

"So far no turbulence so relax a little."

Damon cracked one eye open, "I'm very relaxed brother, always am."

"Sure." Stefan said and slid past his brother to the back of the plane.

The bathroom was occupied so he waited calmly and something suddenly caught his attention. A few rows in front of him were two brothers bickering. He listened closely to there conversation.

_"Dean your such a baby! Relax! I need to pee!"_

"_I can't relax Sam, you ever watch lost at two o'clock in the freaking morning? No. You could go to the bathroom and bam other side of the island and the others might take you!" _

"_You should see a doctor for you're insomnia, seriously. Shut your mouth and listen to you're stupid ipod." _

Stefan chuckled to himself as he watched the taller man, Sam, walk towards him and stand behind him. Stefan was still smiling when the older man looked at him.

"You heard all that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." Stefan apologized, "I take it you're with someone who doesn't like flying."

Sam rocked back and forth on his heels, "More like hates it. He's my brother and he's such a baby about it. He's already white knuckled through two puke bags." Sam sighed, "Pain in the ass."

Stefan laughed, "My pain in the ass brother Damon actually doesn't like flying either. He reacts thought in a very civil manner. He thinks I don't know, but you can tell ya know?"

"Yeah I know everything about Dean even when he hides it." Sam said.

"Agreed. I'm Stefan." Stefan held out his hand.

"Sam." Sam took his hand and gave a firm handshake, "Nice to know I don't have to suffer alone."

Stefan laughed, "So music would work?"

"Well for Dean at least but then again music tends to calm anyone down."

"Too bad I didn't bring my ipod along, next time I guess." Stefan said. A young woman walked out of the bathroom and Stefan smiled at Sam and was about to step inside.

"Here wait." Sam said. Out of his brown jacket the taller man pulled out a black ipod, n front "It's mine. I'll see you at baggage claim for it back?"

Stefan hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We gotta stick together with this assholes." He smiled.

Stefan took the ipod and agreed.

Xoxo

Stefan sat back down and looked at Damon who was downing his entire glass of scotch.

"Here." He said and handed Damon the ipod.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Ipod. Just put the headphones on and find a good song and relax. The flights almost over and you're almost drunk, planes aren't bad."

Damon just stared at the black ipod. Stefan then placed it on the tray in front of Damon, "If you want too." He said. He then folded his arms, leaned back, and shut his eyes.

Minutes later Stefan cracked one eye open as he watched Damon place the headphones in his ears.

Xoxo

Damon relaxed and they were nearing their destination. Suddenly they hit some turbulence and Damon got all tense again. Then weirdly enough he heard a gruff voice from the back of the plane yell

_"Son of a bitch!"_

It had to be Dean, Stefan laughed.

Xoxo

At baggage claim Stefan and Sam eyes met and Sam jogged over to him and Stefan handed him the ipod.

"Did it work?" Sam asked.

Stefan nodded, "Up until the turbulence. Did your brother happen to yell son of a-"

"Yeah that was him." Sam smiled.

Meanwhile Dean and Damon appeared to be staring each other down like two cowboys ready to have a duel.

"Well thanks again, see you around." Stefan said.

"Yeah see you." Sam smiled and headed the opposite direction towards Dean while Stefan headed towards Damon.

"Who the hell was that?" Damon hissed.

"He gave me the ipod."

"Some random guy gives you an ipod and you don't steel it? Wow you suck."

"Let's get you another scotch."

"Who was that other guy, the shorter one? I don't like how he keeps looking at me, it's creepy. I hate airports. I friggin hate planes. Let's go."

Damon headed towards the exit route while Stefan followed. He slowed his pace when he heard Sam and Dean from behind him bickering once more.

_"What are you even talking about?"_

"_That guy, the other one, looks exactly like Boone! I mean how ironic is it that Boone's on the plane and boom turbulence." _

"_Dean who the hell is Boone?" _

"_On the show Lost. Dude I'm telling you he looks like the actor who plays him, Ian Smolder or something like that!" _

"_I think the guy was named Damon, you're freaking me out, stop. Let's just get out of here." _

"_I think that Stefan guy was lying, that has to be Ian! Boone died on the show but he's on another show now called…I can't remember something about diaries or whatever. How do you not see the resemblance?" _

The bickering continued but Stefan decided to stop ease dropping as funny as it was he and Damon had business to attend too.

"That guy had some weird music, a lot of country. It was annoying. I found good music though, under all the crap."

"So it helped?" Stefan asked as they road down the escalator.

"Helped what?"

"You're fear of flying that you won't admit too."

"Stefan I don't hate flying I just hate planes. There's a clear difference."

"Ha sure."

"You're wrong. Always will be. Now c'mon we have work to do." Damon said.

Both the Winchesters and the Salvatore's disappeared into different directions. Neither pair having any idea what the other was capable of.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW =D PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
